Mama's boy
by slither12
Summary: "I have never thought of Esme as a mother". i loved my mother Isabella whitlock to much. Vamps not human...
1. Chapter 1

Jasper P.O.V.

It is Friday and the day when Carlisle and Esme go out to have "dinner". This was the day they went out on every week ever since we have known them. I could feel the emotions radiating of them: calm, adoration, lust, love, gratitude. We heard the door click shut and Esme flew downstairs with her super speed. Even though she knew we would be listening to them she called out her names to gather or rather huddle towards the door where she made a small talk about the rules. I must have zoned out a bit because Esme had finished the ruled. We all laughed as Emmett boomed 'yes mommy'. Every one said yes mom and I merely nodded.

I never thought of Esme as my own mother. Me and my own mother had a special bond we were more brother or sister. My mama was very young when she had me. She was 13 and she raised me all alone. I signed deeply "Edward I know you are reading my mind could you please stop?". He nodded back, thank you I thought back.

She told me about my pops reaction when she thought she was pregnant. It wasn't her fault she was raped. But it was all my fault that I had gotten her killed. I was 14 and she was 26. It was the only human memory that stung; I remember it clearly almost too clearly. It was 3 weeks from her birthday and 2 months from mine. We lived near the woods and she told me to go get some wood but I wanted to sneak out and go drinking with my friend Clarks from school.

"Jasper Anthony Whitlock are you listening"

"I am sorry I am not feeling to well I want to stay home and sleep."

As soon as she left I snuck out. Me and Clarks had 5 chugs of beer. I had to do some creeping around if mama found out she would have beaten the living shit out of me. She always told me I was her open book, I chuckled at that.

After I went home, I was so scared no I was terrified. I passed out as soon as I entered. When I woke up I saw mama was no where. Frightening as it was I checked if it was a joke or not by the end I searched the whole house. It was deserted. I called the sheriff my poor accuse of an Uncle Charlie Swan. He told me that my mothers clothes have been identified with blood stains on them a tree fell on her and probably an animal ate her overnight. In her will she had written that I go and live with my uncle Charlie. He used me as a slave and beat me every day. Until I ran out to become the major. I was interrupted in my train of thoughts by Alice. Lets just say we had a long night. When I 'woke up' I was dressed by Alice my love. We were ready to leave.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward POV:

Going to school for 40 times is so not fun, I hate life. School is a prop to make us feel more human as Carlisle says "Take all the opportunity life gives you". We were all waiting for Jasper and Alice to get down here. Emmett the goofy baboon was deciding to play pranks and plotting ideas in his mind. This should be interesting… finally they are here. Long live vampires.

Bella POV:

I got into my Vanquish and headed for school. Humans never fail to entertain me. I got into the office and while swaying my hips a little in a seducing way. I reached into the office and greeted a red haired lady who looked like she needed to where fashionable clothes. "Hello, dear I am Miss Cope", she smiled to me in a motherly tone. I greeted back and started my introduction. Hi I am Isabella Whitlock a part vampire or now a full vampire. I am 163 years old. How do you do? Instead I settled for "I am Isabella Swan, but I like to be called Bella. I moved from Arizona". She smiled and handed me slips to sign and wished me good luck. I quickly made my exit.

My time table:

**English **

**Psychology**

**Geography**

**-Break-**

**Geography**

**History**

**-Lunch-**

**Biology**

**P.E.**

English should be easy as I have written about 20 books. The day's nearly over its lunch. I line up to go to canteen and buy chips and what not they serve here. It smells disgusting, I grimaced. What's up Arizona, not liking the food here? Mike Newton asked. God! Does he not the idea, he is been following me since psychology he looks so babyish. Well no one can resist me, since I am so pissed at him; I just stand there until he walks up to me. He grabbed my waist and kissed my cheek. Oh no he didn't, I put chips over Mike's head and splash it with a ketch bottle and added some mayonnaise "It looks yummy now doesn't it mike", I giggled. The whole cafeteria was laughing with me. I sniffed the air no more human food but I found 5 strong scents. Vampires, great I pick a random continent and it's taken. I was hoping they want to be friends. Sexily swaying my hips and looking slightly bored I walked, I was wearing a baby blue camisole top with a floral skirt that was high up. It showed off a lot of cleavage and when I swayed my hips all boys would be dieing to date me. I made my way to the table and said hi.

All the boys P.O.V

Japer- I would so be her mate if I didn't have Alice.

Emmett- She looks so hot but my Rosie is better hehe.

Edward- show off, but has a nice figure.

Edward P.O.V

We all mumbled hi to the vampire and it seemed to be eyeing Jasper. I bet Alice is pleased, I couldn't read her mind. Now I have to know.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella POV:

I was staring at the blond vampire. It couldn't be my Jasper, he liked his hair messy not in curls. I wanted so badly to ruffle through his hair. I needed to confirm if it was jasper or not "jazzeroine" I said obviously not expecting a reply. The honey blond vampire looked terrified and answered "bellywelly". I laughed and gently took his hand and lead him into a forest clearing. The rest of the vampires were following me, oh well. As soon as we were out of, human's way I attacked my son with hugs and kisses. He laughed and returned it, I ruffled my sons beautiful hair. We straightened up as we realised we were being stared at. I was being glared at by a fairy, pixie woman. She probably was about 4'8; oh no she must have thought I was with Jasper. My son who was now utterly confused and was looking back and forth between me and the pixie, I took control of the situation.

"Hello again, I am Jasper's biological mother". Her face of shock and then she laughed with me and the others. "Hey mamas aren't you like 26". I didn't know how to explain to my son "well I was a part vampire all my life and I changed into a full one when I was 18". He looked shocked "I am older than my own mother that is so cool". I rolled my eyes "I am much stronger and I am 163 years old, secondly let's ditch school, and finally call the rest of your coven or something". Every one nodded and then Jasper introduced me to the rest of his family, the pixie (Alice) could see the future, Edward could read minds, Jasper could feel emotions.

When we arrived at school, I walked towards my vanquish and started instructing "Rosalie, Alice in my car, the rest in your Volvo I assume". I was really irritated at jasper for calling me mama or mother! Geez it made me sound like a grandma I am like only 18. "Why are you irritated?" I seem to forget my son was an empath "jasper from know on its mom. You make me sound like a grandma". Every one laughed at that like it was some kind of joke, they were in hysterics, I was imitating wearing a watch on my wrist. " Are you finished, now", I said sarcastically. "Yes moomm"replied jasper emphasing on the MOM. Everone cracked up again and I grabbed jasper by the ear and pushed him in the Volvo.

We headed to my mansion and saw two figures who jasper seemed to recognise.


	4. Chapter 4

Jasper POV:

When we arrived at my MOM's mansion Carlisle and Esme were already there. We got out of the car and everyone greeted them. I enthuastically made them acquainted "Hi Carlisle and Esme this is my mother, I mean biological mother and we met in school." The looked shocked and composed their faces my mom greeted them and opened the door. It was huge! "So welcome home guys there's a map here in case you want to explore later". We nodded and went through a cloak room and a few more doors until we came to a living room.

"Jasper why don't I clarify some things with you about my life so you stop blaming your self about it". Everyone agreed and I had to tell them my story later. "Okay so I was adopted by couple they found me when I was abandoned in the forest. I was a half vampire; I found this out because I craved blood. They had us all move away from the war zone in made me move to Texas away from places that would attack people.

One day I was out walking in the woods when I was really hunting this guy saw me he had been smoking and gambling and he did horrible things, he smelt so revolting. A week later I found out I was pregnant with his child ,I had Jasper in 4 days while I was hunting".

"I kept Jasper a secret because I didn't want them to find about you. So I told them I was raped and the town kicked me out and my uncle he was the sheriff and even he didn't want to help me. Now you are wondering why I wasn't able to push the guy off was because I wasn't matured and I was 13.

Jasper didn't was any sign's of being a vampire which I was glad off. I gradually hated human food and ate very little, after 5; year's human food smelt revolting. Luckily for me Jasper came home late, I knew he had gone to various pubs and places from school, so I always told him I had eaten, I sent him to school so people new I was strong and told him not to invite his friends home so I would be a secret. On the day I disappeared was because Clarks; Jasper's friend spread the rumors that I was a witch, and the villagers were determined to destroy my home. So I ran came to the woods and went to my favourite spot and undressed and mixed my clothes with some deer blood and ran. Thinking of Jasper, I didn't want them to take it out on him".

For a moment I was dazed, I wanted to cry I had found my mother and my love it didn't matter any more. I hugged her tightly and she returned the hug. " Can we go and Explore now?" Typical Emmett. "off Course Emmett". Mom handed us maps and we explored the whole house before we went to places we wanted to see. We went to the dungeons were it was labelled Games Room. Emmett screamed like a girl and within seconds almost everyone was gathered here. "It's like heaven , I could live here. Oh my god Jasper your mom is amazing she like the most awesome person oh my god, oh my god".

It was a gaming arcade proper , it must have cost a lot. We were all very relived and then Emmett in a very Emmett liked way hugged my mom. Edward looked jealous, he was feeling jealous what was his problem. Then I noticed Alice an Rose weren't here. I heard another scream it sounded like Alice's. No what happened is she hurt ,Please god please don't let her be hurt. Everyone followed me to the source of her noise. "ohmygod, we weren't vampires we would have not understand any of that("oh my god, oh my god your closet is so big please say I can stay over I cant believe you are jaspers mom). Mom laughed as she ruffled Alice's hair to which she pouted, I kissed her pout away.

"I cant have any more screaming, next thing you is eddie boy here screaming about my music collections". Everyone burst into fits of giggles and she looked smug. Edward looked unbelievably annoyed. " Carlisle and Esme how would you feel about moving here in my house." Please say yes and we were all pouting and Esme and Carlisle signed before giving in.

All of us headed towards the living room and talked for about hours. There was one question bugging my mind. "Mom (it still felt weird saying it). " Yes what's wrong Jasper, you've been distracted all this time". "next time wear appropriate clothes please it is a bit concerning, don't get me wrong you look great but I would have to push guys away. And you were practically making them drool". "Jasper, I know I look great and no next time don't watch, instead ogle Alice she wouldn't mind, I said rolling my eyes in a teasing way.

What the hell this is the first time mom said no to me and she never says no. She signed and hugged me like a 4year I am pretty sure I was acting like a 4 year old. "I'll try jasper". I looked over to find 3 girls giving me death glares; Alice and Edward were planning something, they would tell me later anyway. "So Bella I heard that your music connections can make me drool, cockily Edward said. "Bring it on Cullen", mom left holding his hand to guide him. "What were you doing jasper", said Alice.

"What do you mean".

"Jasper you meet your mom in over a century and you took advantage of her kind heart she loves you very much but you don't own her. Do you realise how self conscious she is feeling right now, she can wear whatever she wants, just give her some privacy", spat Rosalie. "I only told her to tone it down a bit I didn't mean to hurt her feelings".

I guess they were right I mean it's a big blow after years. I remember her she never used to swear or anything.

**Review if you want me to continue…xx just ideas. I am thinking of quitting so just few ideas to help me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own twilight or any of it's characters.**

16th of June POV:

_Can you wear a bit more motherly clothes?_ I signed jasper was right I was his mother and I do need to get my act together. Just then I opened my music room and let Edward in. "I do believe I will make you drool Mr Cullen".

"Not at all Mrs Whitlock" "It's Miss I ain't married, darling", I replied in my southern draw. Edward watched with amused eyes and then I got really angry I mean everyone treats me like I am 90 years old I am older but technically I am 18, I whined in my head. Well well I am going to make Edward pay for that. "Would you care for a concert Mr Cullen"? "I certainly would Miss Whitlock".

I lined the instruments I would need to play, I worked at vampire speed so playing 20 instruments would be easy. I played my depressing piece which showed my depression 'where life was a long journey and death was far away, but when I was surrounded by family how it changed'. I started on the harp and continued playing on harps getting lost in it then to clarinet and I was faraway in my own world I came to an end where I found my son and a lovely daughter, a brother, a sister, a friend, two figures that I could look up too for the rest of my life. Gradually changing the rhythm ever so slightly I reached my music's highest soprano then I changed it ever so slightly and used my opera voice ,I knew my voice was getting higher and as I played the last verse I signed as I said "Lorsque le printemps arrive les fleurs s'épanouissent et ne sorte de votre coeur. Essayez de trouver la joie dans la vie n'est pas bonheur (When spring comes flowers blossom and so does your heart. Try finding joy's in life not hapiness.)

I suddenly heard clapping and see all the girl's looking like they cry any second and the guys holding back to be macho. I think they were so shocked they didn't notice that I stopped playing so crept up behind Emmett and shouted BOO in his ear. He looked scared and then composed his face; we were laughing our asses off. "Hey mom I didn't realise you played so well". I smiled up too him and excused my self too go in the library. I settled myself into a book which I read all night along. When there was thirteen minutes left from us heading out I went into my room and changed into a black mid knee length skirt with a casual skirt that left imagination if you looked closely. I slipped my make up on very casual tone barely noticeable.

I went down stairs and called out to my son and his mate "Ready major and Ali come on". I had been shocked that Jasper had been in the war but he does take pressure badly. They both came down stairs with huge grins on faces. Before we left Jasper inspected my clothes and was having a mental argument between himself "You know I didn't mean it bad way, mama". He nuzzled up against my wall and I flapped my hands showing the gesture it was ok. I mouthed to Alice, Emmett, Edward 'whipped'. Everyone burst into fits of laughter and Jasper looked confused, it only made us laugh harder. Eventually we got out of the house with Jasper with a puzzling and disbelieving look. School was much more fun , Edward and Jasper so protective they held on to books and bags. At lunch time I lined up with Edward next to me and we paid for whatever we had bought.

When we entered the table there were boys sitting on the table. Jasper put my plate down Edward pulled my chair out for me as a perfect gentleman. " The cullen crew are sure putty in your hands", said a guy with greasy hair. I tried not to laugh as I said my reply " that's the way I like them", I replied with a wink. All of the guys were very jealous. Us girls were grinning like fools. "Hey you aren't eating a lot of your pizza go on eat it". I looked very uncomfortable I hated human food. "Let me help you with that mo-Bella". I shooed his hand away as I took a bite from the revolt in front of me. I chewed at normal human pace. After three or four bites, I felt sick " Alice, Rosalie please will you come with me too the toilet, I need help with something". They gladly agreed , I went into the toilet threw up 3 times before I felt better. Never again I vowed to my self. "Are you alright mom-Bella"? I whispered lowly too low for human ears "Darling it's Bella in school". Before me and Edward headed of to English the only subject we had together.

School ended to my satisfaction and we headed home when Alice suddenly had a vision and quickly distracted us by playing 20 questions. "what is your favourite book Bella", asked Edward. "It's actually all of Shakespeare's play but Romeo and juilette is my favourite. We arrived home and we sensed tension in the atmosphere Alice was going to announce something. "Maria's coming".


	6. Chapter 6

Jasper POV:

What she couldn't be coming. "I am sorry Jazz she killed us all she has 52 new borns", said Alice. I kiss Alice like there's no tomorrow. "We must prepare for battle". I start training them and mom uses her telekinesis and teleportation to help us in the battle. Suddenly mom disappears some where; we don't bother searching we are to scared to think of what will happen next. "Alice when will they be here"? "In the forest in 3minutes, they want you jazz".

Bella POV:

I disappear to the library and make a quick call to Aro my second father. "Aro a person called Maria has raised a new born army they are going to kill us Aro. I am going to save my son and the people I love… I am going to use my secret shield". "My belle of the world, please do not put your self at risk, I do understand but please".

"No you don't Aro, I am going to save my son".

"Okay".

"Bye daddy". With that I hang up. I grab a camcorder and settle it down in front of me so they know what is happening.

"Hello guys this is me Bella. The reason why you are now looking at this is because I am dead. I have a secret power which is my shield; I can crush as many beings as I want too. I have decided to use it but unfortunately it wears me out, so there is a large chance I can die. I love you all a lot and please don't mourn for me especially you jasper. My son. Carry on and live your life ,forget I ever existed like you did before. Sell this house or keep it, my gift to you all. My power will be transferred to another being it is too power on its own- not literally. Please be careful. Love Bella. Death 16th of June 1992. with that I shut the video and stuck the tape to my favourite book "Romeo and Juliet".

I headed out to the battle field it was even worse than imagined. "Jasper it is the matter of life and death join me or the whole family gets it" Maria said. Jasper was looking terrified. I growled out and my voice met the anger I felt. All eyes on me "look bitch lets play straight so you want MY son". "That's right". "You can't fucking tell my son to deal with your shit and secondly you fucking bullshit you set your eyes on my family again and I will be your worst nightmare". Maria smirked "I can and I will". Oh no she didn't "Who do you think you are Jasper's mother". "Yes I am who are you". "Oh you fucking bitch do you speak English he is my fucking son off course I am his mother. I didn't see you fucking pushing him out of your fucking vagina. You third class prostitute, you look like a rat just said no to your whorness. You know what I am glad my son stood up on your fucking scumbag".

Then Maria was fuming I think I pissed her off.

J POV:

Maria was asking me to join or let my family die. I don't know what to do I was terrified. Then someone growled out it was my mom she sounded angry, very angry. This is a bad sign she would always give me a slap on the cheek if was naughty when I was young. "Look bitch lets play straight so you want MY son".

"That's right", Maria replied.

"You can't fucking tell my son to deal with your shit and secondly you fucking bullshit you set your eyes on my family again and I will be your worst nightmare", said a very pissed of Mother.

Maria smirked "I can and I will".

"Who do you think you are Jasper's mother", Spat Mom.

"Yes I am who are you".

"Oh you fucking bitch do you speak English he is my fucking son off course I am his mother. I didn't see you fucking pushing him out of your fucking vagina. You third class prostitute, you look like a rat just said no to your whorness. You know what I am glad my son stood up on your fucking scumbag".

I stood there a bit of awkward ness when she mentioned the last part. I was terrified of what Maria would do to mama. I was scared I don't want to see this. In a click of the finger all new borns were realised we were waiting for the attack but it never came. It was mom she was shielding us then all of the newborns and Maria in within seconds turned into ashes. The shield was now moving dangerously inward toward mother. She was dieing she killed herself for us.

Just then I heard Edward shout no and she was turned into a pile of ashes. She was gone all of my family dry sobbed on to the ashes. Why god why? I sobbed on to Alice and clung on to her wildly. After that Carlisle and Esme decided it would be best if we move to a different place for a fresh start.


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own twilight or any of it's characters.**

Alice POV:

I was heart broken, my best friend was gone. I hated that she died before my very eyes and I could not do anything. I am going to make jasper understand that it's not his fault. Esme suggested a fresh start yes it would help. It will help him get over it. I comfort him as he clung on to me. He whispers in my ear "I need you Alice please". "Please", he begged. I sign as we enter the house none of us are in the mood to talk. Just yesterday we were fooling about as normal teens. I ran upstairs as I start comforting Jasper. Carlisle and Esme faked Bella's death as an accident and she is having a funeral soon. They convinced the schools that I was Bella's sister and we are mourning.

I convince Jasper saying at least he can do this honour of giving his mom peace after 163 years. He seems a bit cheerful for that fact. Emmett keeps on cracking stupid jokes to clear the tension. I don't know who looked the worse Edward or jasper. It was worse that Bella's sent was all around the house we could not do anything. Jasper kept murmuring back and forth I didn't get to say good bye and Edward has such short temper these days that he locks himself up in his room.

Esme seems sad that she lost another daughter but is keeping neutral to keep us going. Rose is sad as me Bella let rose have private access to the garage. They shared loads of time in the garage tinkering around with our cars. All of us in the time we have spent together nearly a month, we have grown to love Bella with all our heart. After 2 weeks of mourning our parents tell us we have to go to school.

School was so annoying even I the queen in fashion of the 1992 was not happy. I dressed as I felt 'depressed'. Every one would take pity on us , we don't need their pity. On the corner of my eye I saw Edward nodding towards my statement. I hate it that Edward and jasper have closed up even more. Yesterday Carlisle announced that we would be going to stay in isle Esme away from the world on our private holiday for as long as we need to heal. We were told to pack even though it takes less than 10 minutes for us to do it. I began packing all of my stuff and organizing my fancy clothes and party clothes.

Jasper was visibly shaking violently; I kissed him very passionately and demanded to know what happened. "Jazz are you okay".

"Alice she is really gone, she didn't even say a good bye". "Jasper Bella would have wanted you to be happy and she would have hated if you mourn."

"So I am supposed to act like normal that my mother died 2 weeks ago", Jasper spat back angrily.

I was so angry why wasn't he trying to understand that I love him and want to help. "Jazz she was a great person, you have to let her go, she is in a better place just think of being stuck in here for 100 years and watching people , humans evolve and she deserves a after life. And I am sure she would slap you if she saw what you are doing".

"I am sorry for getting angry Alice I need so time, the emotions and it's just very frustrating".

I signed as I held out my arms to embrace him and said sweet things. It was a while before jasper spoke up again "Alice do you mind if I take a few things of mom's as a reminder". "Yes there's a box here if you want and if you need any help ask Esme she knows all of everyone's favourite". I signed before continuing to pack there was soft knock on the door and Esme came in. "Alice just give him some time, he'll come back to normal in some time". "I know Esme, thank you". "Find me if you need any help", she gave me a sad smile as she left. Then I had a vision of a girl being born with brown hair and big brown eyes. I shook my head and smiled my gift usually cheered me up.

And we were headed to isle Esme to as long as we needed to heal. I looked over to find Jasper had packed all of Bella's favourites, books (all of her Shakespeare set), her outfit that she wore when she came across Jasper. I smiled as I placed tape around them to be shipped away.

**All right guess that last chapter was not the end and please review ideas. And also put me on story alert loads more chapters are gonna come since I have time no more extras. Review pleasseee.**


	8. Chapter 8

Alice POV:

When we got to isle Esme we looked around and explored until we found the Cullen house trail. All of us followed it with atleast 4 bags in each hand. I was glad to be leaving forks it brought back a lot of memories. It was quite clever how we left. Carlisle made all the hospital record disappear so the Cullens never existed, Emmett and Rosalie made police records, bills and all of banking info- they had to hack into a bank to do that. Me and Jasper made school record invisible and everything we did was not even the first time.

Me and Rosalie were looking through our bikini's and head out to the beach. We didn't bother wrapping our selves no one was on this island expect us. Emmett whistled at Rosalie while jasper grinned. Both of us were smirking and I think Rosalie was doing a happy dance in her head and so was I. We ran to the beach and finally laid out our towels and relaxed. The sun didn't burn us it fell somewhat close to sleep. I put some relaxing music on. Then suddenly I had a vision of Emmett splashing water on me.

I ran to the house got a bucket my self and it would be exactly 2 minutes. I waited until Emmett was about to splash me and moved at vampire speed getting my bucket out and drowned him. And me and Rosie took of to the water, I stuck my tongue out to Emmett and he stuck his out as well! Until jazzy came out to see the commotion and I splashed him as well. Then we had a water fight.

I instantly felt guilty Esme must have been feeling so bad Jasper lost her mother but Esme and Carlisle lost their daughter. As much as we needed the holiday's so did they. The house now smelled of the seaside, salty.

I was suddenly feeling very guilty cause everyone was feeling guilty around us. It was jasper he was feeling guilty he didn't even realise it "Jazz your mom wants you to be happy". He nodded and we headed towards our room. My new wardrobe was bigger than my old one. I had loads more room that means more shopping! I can wait let me ask Esme and Rosalie. "Esme, Rose do you want to go shopping". I pouted my best sickly pout even Carlisle can't resist. "Okay Alice why don't we go hunting and we'll go tomorrow". I squealed shopping in an island is so gonna be fun! I'll buy jazzy and x-box. I start planning my shopping trip, hmm Edward needs new under wear and under shirt. Emmett needs so undershirt and swimming costume. I was interrupted by Edward telling Esme "that I was going underwear shopping".

"but mom, Alice does it purposely and even makes us try it on", Edward whined. "You have to try it on to see if it fits", I argued. "You are such a prude Edward", Emmett remarked. "Oh don't worry Emmett, jasper or Carlisle Alice intends to make all of us shop for undergarments", said Edward. I just smiled innocently and skipped back to my room. Jasper came in after a few moments "Alice have you seen mom's box". "Yea wait a sec, I sniffed around for Bella's box and it was underneath the bed. I handed it to him "why do you need it Jazz". "Just looking through". I nodded and got back to my magazines. I caught a glance at Jasper who was reading Bella's Shakespeare collection vampire speed. He was finished with 5 books in at least 20 minutes. He was now reading Romeo and Juliet. I noticed the book had a big hole or gap in the middle the kind that when you put pencils in them to remember the page your on. I took it out of Jasper's arm and flipped forward to that page.

I didn't expect to find a tape here. Jasper shot me a puzzled look and I shrugged. "lets put it on maybe it'll be the audio tape". He nodded and I walked up to the VCR. I didn't know why we had it DVD's were in fashion now. At least we'll be able to watch an audio tape. I shook my head and grinned before slowly making my way to Jazz lap. I pressed play.

"Hello guys this is me Bella. The reason why you are now looking at this is because I am dead. I have a secret power which is my shield; I can crush as many beings as I want too. I have decided to use it but unfortunately it wears me out, so there is a large chance I can die. I love you all a lot and please don't mourn for me especially you jasper. My son. Carry on and live your life ,forget I ever existed like you did before. Sell this house or keep it, my gift to you all. My power will be transferred to another being it is too power on its own- not literally. Please be careful. Love Bella. Death 16th of June 1992.

I screamed and the others gathered into the room I pressed play and showed every one the tape. Esme wrapped me and Jasper in a hug and told us to enjoy like Bella told us too.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own twilight or any of it's characters.

Alice POV:

It's been 5 years on isle Esme and it is time to leave. Every one has a gotten over the 'incident'. It was only about a month ago that Carlisle suggested moving and we all agreed. I couldn't wait to go leave the island and go to malls regularly (every day) instead every 2 weeks. Jasper is alright he constantly misses 'Her' no one ever says her name anymore. Edward went back to the same locking himself in his room coming out when needed and as Esme says it's a long vacation. Carlisle thinks it's best if we go to England it is a good place. I was thinking of going maybe south of new Zealand it is cold and has perfect weather. "Okay kids Esme and I have decided England it is and I have enrolled you into schools", Carlisle voice bounced off the walls echoing.

I went at vampire speed packing and organizing my stuff I called over to Jasper "do you need help packing?" He shook his head I peeked over his shoulder to see what he was doing he was looking a her stuff. "It's okay jazz". He nodded and packed it all away in a box to put away. My cars and every thing was shipped I had the most luggage after all. I easily carried 4 bags downstairs it weighed nothing to me almost light as a feather probably lighter than that. Oh well! Emmett eyed me wearily "Pixie must you have loads of stuff, what do you have in there fairy dust?" I glared at him and he cowered away. "Not funny Em".

He laughed and ruffled my hair before carrying my bags to the big limousine as it fit all of our baggage. I put my face on Jasper's shoulder and he patted my head, I closed my eye to see a vision. Edward smirked "Patience is virtue". I gave him a stink eye and shouted curses to him in my head well screamed them. He winced and I smiled "Mom Alice is swearing at me" Edward pointed to his head. "Alice apologise to your brother". I stuck my tongue out at him and I heard Esme mutter kids under her breath.

The car ride was the worst I have ever had. Emmett was thinking bad things about Rosalie and it was driving Edward and Jasper mad. I rubbed soothing circles on his back and now even Carlisle was getting infected by the lust. "Emmett get your head out of the gutter". He looked at me sheepishly and thought about other thing I think. Then Rosalie and Emmett started making out and then Carlisle and Esme gross. Edward was banging his head with his arms and jasper looked pained. I grabbed Rosalie by the hair and pulled her on my lap then grabbed Esme's hair and pulled her to my left side which had room and pushed Carlisle into the seats so it was girls and boys. Edward thanked me and I smile at him he probably said thank you because he had to listen to Esme and Carlisle bedroom talk well I could see when they were going to do 'it'.

I am scarred for life.

We pulled up and I was the first one to get out.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight! (I think lets call 118 118) No just no!

Alice POV:

We arrived in England in a place called new castle it's hardly sunny. Carlisle has called a family meeting I wonder why? He keeps on changing his decision to tell us or not. "Hey kids". We murmur hello and stare at him curiously he just keeps his head down like he is ashamed or something while Esme is rubbing his back to help him get over his panic. "Why are we here and why do you keep changing your decision to tell us", i stated to him in a annoyed tone. He kept on fiddling with Esme's work apron.

"Just spit it out already", Spat Rosalie. He took a deep breath and begun "You are not old enough to drive so we had to sell your cars". 'WHAT' we yelled at the same time. "That's bullshit", Rosalie spoke with venom in her tone. Edward was mumbling about his Volvo being his baby or something. Emmett Rosalie and Edward looked like they where crying.

"How are we getting to school then", sweet Jazz. Maybe we could guilt trip Carlisle into buying our cars. I looked at Edward who shook his head and I looked down to the floor.

"You will go to school by a local buss". I glared at him "But it will ruin my outfit how could you Carlisle", I whined at him. "You will be wearing uniforms and you are not aloud to go and buy new cars because you need to be at least 18 and for our appearance sake Alice is 16 , jasper and Edward 17, Rosalie and Emmett 18".

Rosalie was the first to speak up "Why don't we get a car then". Carlisle signed deeply "we have fostered you not adopted so you are likely to move out when 18 so you wont need cars because it will be a waste". I humphed and walked out of the room close to me was Jasper and so the others walked back into their room as well.

I was concentrating really hard on to a vision of the school I was really excited to go to a English school hope fully it would be modern. I caught glimpses of the name Saint Mary's cathedral. Then came a vision of a girl she was 5 she was blowing out her candles on her birthday, she had brown hair and brown eyes she looked happy and at the night of her birthday then her parents told her they were going to divorce.

The girl cried and cried until she cried her self to sleep. I need some cheering up now. Shopping will do Yay I wonder if Esme wants to come. I dragged Esme to the mall in her car and wow it was big. They didn't have all of the designer stuff but I guess this will do. I quickly went into debhenam's and shopped until Esme said we needed to go.

It would look suspicious to carry 30 bags at once so we had to deliver them to our house. "Alice it's home time darling", Esme said in a half British accent. I giggled with her and she laughed. "Why of course mother", I imitated her. We walked in hand in hand our mother daughter relation ship.

We came just in time Carlisle was discussing our feeding issues and we thought that we would need to go to the forest to hunt. And when the time we should hunt or should not.

"lets go to bed", I murmured against jasper's ear. He raised his eyebrows and carried me straight without a warning and I squealed and giggled. We got caught up in the fun and the emotions were flying about. "Jazz tone it down", some one yelled probably Emmett.

-SCHOOL-

We got of the bus and stepped in front of the school it looked small but on the inside it was huge. "Please go to the assembly hall down on the left corner the head mistress will announce the new school comers" Klara the receptionist said. I thanked her while Rosalie glared and Klara shifted uncomfortably in her seat and pretended to be doing something important to avoid her gaze. The schedules were fairly hard they changed every week based on email. Well this should be fun it had 2 weeks of period that with roses help I could hack into it!

After a long week of school we had to go for a well earned hunt. I always seem to have a vision of a girl with brown eyes at least when I tried this time I wanted a name.

_Vision_

_The girl came to live with her mother and left behind her father. The girl used to be colorfull but now she had a strange liking for black and brown all lifeless colours. She was not really there. "Bella, Bella where are you?" "Mom I quit ballet I am no good at it", he mother sighed and nodded. _

Her name is Bella and she is going to be Edward's MUST NOT THINK ABOUT IT.

"Kids it's school night tomorrow" Yelled Esme.

"We know mom we aren't really going to bed" Emmett yelled back.

School was okay it was really religious and all that – just not cut out for vampires.

Since it's mythical creatures they made every one pray every day in the morning and sprinkled us with holy water which offended Edward. They must have heard the roomers it didn't do anything accept hurt all of our feelings.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I do not OWN TWILIGHT.

Alice POV:

17 years into the future it is now 2009. Carlisle decided it would be best if we go to forks. No one will remember us now any way I checked for it.

Finally we will get our cars back since we moved to 18 zone places which was really annoying. We are going to take our private plane and Esme insisted that her mansion need a bit of re furnishing. Carlisle thought it would be a idea and so off we go.

We are starting school tomorrow and I am so not looking forward to it. The only thing I am looking forward to it is the half term , Jasper and I are going to new york for shopping. There will be shoe sale in Gucci , Prada, and Dorothy Perkins.

"For goodness sake Alice think of something except shopping" Grumbled Edward . I smirked and thought of Jasper and our bedroom activities. He growled and put on his I pod while I snickered at him.

I hopped up at the exact time the plane doors opened and skipped outside. Having your own plane means no more queues and immigration plus access is easy. I was waiting outside port angles airport for my family to show up. I waved at them and pointed at the taxi.

We arrived at our house her house it was exactly as it was before but it now had a bit of Esme in it. Esme had put every thing in it's place and we didn't even need to do anything. I thanked Esme and looked around the house. Home sweet home.

The next day we went into school- I guess it was human instincts to stay away from us. We walked into the office, we were met by Mrs cope who looked really old and

she still needed to wear less perfume her office stank and we couldn't breath lucky for us we don't need to.

"Hello Mrs cope we are the Cullens and Hales the schedules?" Last time it was the Whitlock's and Brandons.

Mrs Cope was to busy admiring Edward to notice us. I faked coughed "Right um this is your schedule".

Edward growled out at low tone , all of us snickered

"Some one's got a crush", Emmett said in the same tone.

Edward snatched the schedule from her hand and walked out slamming the door. We followed him out. Turns out this town hasn't changed much just a new gym. I pointed out Mike Seniors kid Mike Newton.

I went into my first class algebra and the teacher made me introduce my self.

"Hi I am Alice Cullen and I transferred here from Colorado".

"Very well miss Cullen sit next to Angela".

He pointed out to a shy girl and I politely said hello and sat down.

"Hello Alice please if you need a guide ask me, do you want to sit next to us at lunch", Angela said softly.

"Thanks Ang but my family like to stick together and we have a nice guide", I said back gratefully.

She nodded and carried on with our lesson.

It has now been half way through the year and after 6 months there is this new girl Bella .

She is the chief's daughter and he is escatic to have her back, she is from phoenix. Rose was already huffing because not all attention was on her. She was the Bella from my vision. Jasper, Emmett and Edward had gone hunting this new girl Bella swan was going to be edward's – MUST NOT THINK ABOUT IT.

"Alice what cant you think about", the mind reader growled.

"Nothing I replied quickly".


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Disclaimer – I do not own twilight.

**This is Isabella's POV she like's to be called Izzy not Bella at least for now! Watch out for Izzy she is a badass and a rebel.**

"Mom are you sure my ducati is in forks", I asked her for the 100th time. She sighed "Izzy I answered that for the 100th time it has, I swear you love it more than me". She huffed.

I smirked and added in my mind 'I do love it more than you'. Carrying my suitcase in the cab I waved to my frantic mother. I don't see how she suddenly cares she abandoned me for 2 months and chose Phil over me numerous times I am used to it now though.

Oh wait intro: My name is Isabella swan and I dress like a emo cause it makes me look sexy! I admit I use to cut my self because I got raped and stress. My ducati my baby was a gift from my mom so she bribed me to stop cutting myself. I love it more than anything. Anyway I changed my whole personality from plain old Bella to swearing smoking Izzy, since I was raped by Phil baseball team mate Richard – I have become a man eater and I am proud of it. The people closet to me are only aloud to call me Bella which is my best friend Louise she helped me in my transformation.

"Passenger we are boarding to port angles please leave through the exists indicated".

I grabbed my suitcases and saw my father waving crazily I gave him a polite smile and followed him out.

My father grimaced when we went pass the garage my baby was here I squealed and kissed and I had the largest smile on my face. We ordered pizza theen slept for the new school day.

Following Monday I went into my closet and found my white skulls t-shirt that were directly on my boobs and on the bottom writing saying ' YOU CAN'T TOUCH THIS'. It was custom made I designed it myself. And I wore a black bag skirt that came 6 inches above my knee with cross heart tights and cream boyfriend cardigan.

I hate shoes je destest I wear flats, I wear stilottes but only when I am in the mood for flirting.

I wore a coating of my ruby red lipstick that made me look intimidating since I was very pale.

Heading out I got my back pack my keys and helmet and made my way to school living nightmare. Every one was staring whispering and gasping I looked pretty hot but not beautiful , I was never beautiful he had taken my innocence away. A few of the people Mike Newton followed me around like love sick puppies. YUCK. He cant seem to leave me alone.

At lunch mike grabbed my arm and was dragging me to their table "Mike let go of my arm", I hissed. He stepped back and put his arms in surrender. I rolled my eyes and followed to their table taking a seat next to Angela. Mike couldn't stop touching I really wanted to punch his ugly face I turned to punch him but stop right in track. "Those are the Cullens and hales". I nodded and asked more about them the blond was Rosalie, the big muscular was Emmett, the petite pixie Alice, the bronze Edward, the male blond jasper. I smiled and threw my plate in the bin and headed toward the table.

"Can I sit here".

"No", came a reply of the blondie Rosalie.

I smirked " Izzy swan, and wait just a minute you might be fooling every one else around here but really you are not an Ice queen just a blond girl who works exceptionally hard on engines you are a mechanic".

She looked taken back "How do you know".

I laughed " You have double x grease and I think the Volvo presumably is yours because it has a large hood and you can see the tyres have been specifically made".

She nodded and I got and idea "Wanna help me hot wire a car". She sat there thinking for a moment "What's in it for me- I cut of her rant "Mike Newton" I held up my hand and we took of running leaving her family stunned.

"Do you have tools", she asked. I shook my head and got out my Minnie version of everything. "Oh man I would love to work on the ducati".she pointed to my baby while working. "Do you", I asked. She squealed "Is it yours".

"Yes it is mine".

"Ok how about this Saturday we can work on it and I will introduce you to my family".

We agreed our plans and finished the work so quickly we had at least 10 minutes left. Me and Rosalie entered the cafeteria giggling and laughing and talking about mikes reaction we made it to the table still laughing.

"Rose you are officially my new best friend". I sat down on a sit next to her and got out my cigarette and saw they were looking at me funny. "Sorry Em it's an habit and I hate it but it relaxes me".

My cigarette was nearly finished and I saw mike Newton's hand probably expecting me to take it or something instead I put my cigarette out on him cause him to shriek "Thank you for being my ash tray today mike". I coated my lips in a freshly sealed red lipstick and kissed his forehead before grabbing my bag and heading out.


	13. Chapter 13

Don't own twilight:

I am in love. I am so in love. The moment the girl Isabella Swan came into the cafeteria I knew I was hers. I probably sound like a creepy stalker like now.

I tried reading her mind but I couldn't and it was so annoying. Jasper sensed my annoyance and asked me what was wrong but I turned him down.

Then a miracle happened and she came up to her table to introduce her self as Izzy and asked if she could sit down.

Rosalie being a vain pig refused her and Izzy instantly won her heart. They went to hot wire Mike Newton's car and they came back giggling and laughing like they had been best friends forever holding hands.

All of us were stunned and Alice was squealing inside her head and was bouncing in her seat, I shot her a look and she calmed down.

Rosalie introduced her to us and properly and the girl were talking about the Saturday coming up.

Then Mike Newton came up to her holding out his hand and smiling flirtatiously to her but surprisingly, Izzy put out her cigarette on his hand and he screamed like a little girl. All of us were laughing as Bella quickly made her exit.

Emmett already thought she was a badass little sister and Alice Rosalie's best friend and sister, Jasper was shy and thought she would be a great friend.

Me and Izzy had gotten along fine we talked sometimes at lunch or in biology. It was like me and Bella had known each other forever instead of 2 days.

Saturday was tomorrow and the girls were making plans while Izzy was having her usual cigarette when a hand tapped on her back and she put her cigarette out own it. The hand was from the principal.

Slowly her she turned around and saw the principal her eyes went wide and her face was comical. "Mike", she squeaked out. The head master shook his head, all of my siblings were trying not to laugh.

I heard her mutter 'I should always see my personal ash tray'. Then she had a determined look on her face, while the teacher backed up a step she threw her self on the floor begging and using the puppy dog pout.

"Sir please please, don't tell my daddy, I promise, I promise". The cafeteria was watching this, she looked sexy with the innocent look and her big brown eyes.

The Principle's thoughts were lusty and how sexy she looked begging. When the teacher motioned her to follow she picked up her bag and swaying her hips she winked at us before swaying towards the room.

We heard the conversation from the principal's room she actually threatened him. Priceless I know. She came into the cafeteria wearing a black corset and smoking-she had this bad girl personality to her.

Jasper and Emmett were taunting me inside there heads, Alice was squealing very loudly and Rosalie thinking about her lipstick and silently praying that the Principle had been punched.

Saturday was here soon and every one was nervous since none of us had humans over. Esme as bouncing in joy, Rosalie and Alice were squealing and I was blocking there noises and squabbles out.


End file.
